


Ghosts of annoyance

by Deanpala



Series: Halloween mud fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, Mud fic, Shorts, WTF, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Sam and Dean need to help Burr get to the after life. Sadly that cant happen without Hamiltons help. Part 2 of Halloween fics





	Ghosts of annoyance

The summoning ritual was almost complete, all they had left to do was bleed and say the ghosts name.

“OH MY GAWD ALEXANDER HAMILTON?!?!”

“Dean how the fuck do you know who that is?”

“Well um…….”

“You fucking listened to it didn’t you?!?! The heck man, I thought you hated that crap!“

”Well its good ok?!”

“God Dean do you know how inaccurate that musical is?”

“Do I look like a guy who cares about a musicals inaccuracy?”

The room temperature dropped and an angry ghost floated in front of them.

“Can we please get back to the part where you just get him here so I can kick his ass and see my wife and kid again???”

“Shit yeah right, sorry Burr, I got distracted by Dean fangirling over a guy whos been dead for over a hundred years and wasn’t even that cool.”

“Shut up Sam, he was a genius who-”

“Sucked. That’s what he did, he just annoyed everyone.”

“Hey no one asked you Mister Burr sir.”

“Oh my gosh just let me die already will you?”

Sam tired of the arguing summoned Hamilton, whos first reaction was to stare at Burr awestruck before shouting

“AND ANOTHER THING-”

“Please shut up for once Hamilton, I’ve been suffering for the last centry just apologize and let me die in peace.”

“………….. You fucking suck Burr.”

“OH MY GOSH JUST APOLIGIZE ALREADY I JUST WANT TO GO TO HEAVEN!”

“What are you going to do if I don’t, shoot me?”

“OH MY GOSH I AM SICK OF YOUR BULL CRAP CAN’T YOU EVER JUST-”

The two hunters left the ghost to bicker until Hamilton hopefully apologized and they could both go home.

**Author's Note:**

> A mud fic, short for muddled fiction, is a short story between roughly 10 and 250 words and is part of a larger story but that larger story is never revealed. It’s an excuse to write fluffy/angsty/ridiculous scenes without having to worry about plot or context.


End file.
